


feeling

by creatology



Series: back to back to back [1]
Category: Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en, 西遊 | Journey to the West (Chow Movies)
Genre: M/M, bouncing off of "come back to me" but it is a standalone, urrrgh i jsut wanted to write a cuddle fic w demon strikes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatology/pseuds/creatology
Summary: honestly, who could blame him for not finding the words to describe how he felt?
Relationships: Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King/Táng Sānzàng | Tripitaka
Series: back to back to back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873081
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	feeling

**Author's Note:**

> aweee yeah, a new fic!! this time it's with dsb baby but it's not explicitly mentioned
> 
> sorry that it's so short, but its a cuddle fic so enjoy nonetheless!

There is nobody in the world Wukong would rather be around if not his Elder. While he wouldn’t admit this feat, his brothers could see it without any cause for commotion. 

Without Sanzang, Bajie and Wujing agreed, Wukong would be out of a job. The second brother on a good day would go as far as to suggest that the eldest acts out of line in order to get “special attention” from their respective master. And, if there happened to be a day the monkey was eavesdropping from a nearby tree, he would only scoff and shake his head. Thus, the cycle continued.

“Bad Monkey,” Sanzang whispered, turning onto his side to face the demon. “It’s too cold to sleep alone. Come here.” 

Albeit an obvious excuse; Wukong didn’t mind the occasional snuggle up to his elder, so he obliged without haste. It was only such a rare occasion that Wukong could so much as touch Sanzang, nonetheless shamelessly.

If you asked the Great Sage who he loved most, you would most likely face a pummeling and suffer broken bones. If you asked whilst torturing him; if you gained control of his headband for whatever reason, the most he would mutter would be “Tangseng,” And then he wouldn’t speak again until he regained the ability to pummel you.

Taking notice of such intimacy, Bajie turned to Wujing and smacked him on the shoulder. “Look!” He squealed as hush-toned as squealing could be. “I think they’ve done it--big brother tied the knot!” 

“Shut up,” Wujing replied, stone-faced, and staring into the campfire he had started. “You have no reason to act surprised.” 

Whilst listening to the pig and fish-man bicker over his relationship, Wukong turned on his side placing his hand on Sanzang’s hip. He had noticed by the other’s shivering that the call for warmth wasn’t just an excuse to get closer... It was actually pretty cold.

_ Cheesy, _ Wukong thinks to himself,  _ But I only feel cold on the outside.  _

Were there to be any words to describe the way Wukong felt “ _ inside _ ”? Next to Sanzang, clinging to each other like they were freezing amidst 40-degree wind, cheek to cheek, he decided the closest words he would settle with:

Admiration.

Awe.

Loved.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii sorry for taking so long w a new fic but I hope you liked this one B)  
> cringemonk & cringemonkey over on tumblr if you wanna support us!
> 
> don't forget to leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
